Changing the Past, or Meeting the Future?
by Katie Black
Summary: This very short story was written for a contest and might be continued over the summer. Katie Black (it was the contest premise) tries to go back in the past to save the future but the plan goes awry.


Disclaimer: The character Katie Black is mine as well as the plot but the world and all the good characters belong to J.K, the idea belongs to Samantha, who came up with the contest idea in the first place.  
  
Author's Note: I want to give thanks to Samantha, some ideas I'm going to use in this fic as well as Erin and Joan, my fellow Gryffindor writers. This is meant to be a little shaky on grammar and descriptions because it's sort of a diary and I don't think we use those that much in our real diaries (I don't have one so if anyone does can they please let me know) and I'm low on time. Good luck everyone!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Katie Black (aka Sarah Bows)  
  
November 1st, 1999 (I think)  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Usually I don't have to write in a thing like you to get my ideas out but now it's necessary, my entire life has been tossed about and jumbled in about a week and now I'm not even in my time yet alone a right state of mind. But, let's not worry about that just yet. First, you should know about me Katie Black or as I now have to go bye, Sarah Bows (I hate it, don't you. I mean Bows, come on!) well, I used to have light brown or dirty blond hair and my eyes were a pretty green, sometimes reflecting a bit of gray in them., I'm very short, "mini-munchkin" as Sirius used to say. I miss them, James and Lily, Sirius and Peter, and Remus, I miss him too.  
  
My name, Black is not only mine. I share this name with my older brother Sirius, at least I would have shared it for a short time, and then I would have been Katie Lupin. Let me fill this all in for you diary, so I can read back on this and remember my past.  
  
I was born on May 16th, 1970 to Martin and Michelle Black and my life, with the exception of my annoying brother Sirius was very peaceful up to my 6th year. In my sixth year I started to go out with Remus, he's so sweet, and handsome and perfect! It doesn't matter that he's a werewolf, he's my werewolf and I love him. Well, anyway time to get back to the point. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and James were all one year ahead of me, so I sat and watched as they all graduated and then attended Lily and James' wedding that summer, it was so beautiful. They were perfect for each other. Then Voldermort decided to come into my life and with a simple spell ruin it, dashing my perfect world into a hundred thousand little pieces.  
  
Lily and James were murdered and now Sirius is imprisoned for it! I lose both my brother and two of my friends in one week, and I remember hearing through my tears that Sirius killed Peter; if he did then I'm sure that he was the spy. Yesterday was Lily and James' funeral, I went with Remus to it and he's eyes were losing their twinkle fast, so I did something very stupid and decided to use a advanced time turner to go back and "take care" of the problem. I had no idea what I was going to do, go back in time and kill Voldermort when he was a baby, I know he used to go by the name Riddle, or get Lily and James out of Godric's Hollow that night. I just had to do something, so I kissed Remus on the cheek and whispered "forever" in his ear and then turned the stupid time turner. Everything should have worked out right? No, dumb me turns it the wrong direction and goes ahead in the future from 1987 to 1999! By the way, because it's an advanced time turned I'm here for at least a year, something to do with the angle of turning it.  
  
It seems I'm not the only idiot that has ever done this so Dumbledore is just having me stay here, at Hogwarts, as a transfer student or something. I've heard the Snape is a teacher, this should be fun, I'm wondering who else is her. I just don't want Bistroden as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; I swear she's a deatheater. Binns is still here, or so I've heard in the past hour. He'll never leave will he?  
  
Harry's here too. The little baby boy I used to rock back and forth in my arms and put to sleep when I babysat is sitting a few seats down from me, god he looks just like James and his eyes are reflections of Lily's. Here come McGonagall, ah, a schedule, I get to take my 7th year classes at least, but not in my own body. Dumbledore changed my appearance for some reason, my eyes are now blue and my hair is a dark chestnut, I hate it, who would recognize my anyway?  
  
…..Oh My God! Remus is here teaching defense Against the Dark Arts! 


End file.
